


Some them want to be abused

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Sex, Control, Established Relationship, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard like to be in control of Frank and He don't let him forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some them want to be abused

**Author's Note:**

> Frank Iero and Gerard way are not and do not belong to me. MCR do not condone violence. Fiction its bull shit I made it up.

I am not sure when I decided I was going to do it , but I was going to kiss Frank right here in front of the whole damn world. He was thrashing about stage and not really paying attention to me being his usually wild self. I would come so close several times. then he would move away. I had walked away after that almost changed my mind. Then I thought fuck that shit stalking straight over to him. I roughly grab him by his hair wrapping my fingers in it. I snatch him hard toward me shoving lips against his and begin kissing him. He didn’t pull away but instead dropped his guitar and wrapped his arm around me clinging to me as if I am his only life line. The kiss is passionate and deep but brief and his arm falls away. he’s just standing there his body pressed again mine. I let my tongue slid in to his mouth it excites me. I could feel his excitement as well. just as quickly as I grabbed him I shove him off and walk away. I knew he was turned on I could feel him watching me. I smiled to myself thinking about him getting hard pressed up against me like that my tongue in his mouth. It excited me even more knowing all those people were watching me it was quite a thrill. As soon we were off the stage and out of sight of other people he found a dark corner back stage shoving me against a wall roughly. I guess you think your cute he growled next to ear nipping the lobe. the breath hitched in my throat as he stood so close to me. it was hot in the night air and we were both already sweating from the show. It did seem possible but the temperature seemed to rise as he stood here against me. I ducked under his arm walking swiftly away. I was not surprised when he roughly seized my arm dragging me off into the nearby woods where it was nearly dark now. I couldn’t see him well in the muted the Amphitheater light cast over the woods. I immediately shoved him violently to the ground. straddling him i grinned down at him with a gleam in my eye. swallowing hard he looked almost frightened. i was always in control of what goes between us though you would never know it. On stage the way he behaves you’d think he pushed me around. He had even been the one to start this once we left the stage but I was going to take that control away from him like I always do. I slap him across the face electing a moan. he almost look ashamed for being wanton almost. His eyes well up tears from the slap. I grab him roughly around the throat squeezing as I lean over him until our noses are touching. I do not remember telling you that you could put your hands on me Frankie I tell him. I I’m sorry he gasp. I release my hold on his throat and he reaches up to rub it. I quickly undo his pants with nimble fingers. I snatch them completely off taking his underwear with them. he squirms around a bit uncomfortable with having his bare ass on the uncomfortable ground but I ignore him. I snatch my zipper down pushing my pants slightly off my hips. I am already getting hard from being rough with Frankie. spread your legs open wide for me I command. He doesn’t hesitate to open them wide for me like a wanton little slut. I take my own cock in hand stroking it as I stare at this beautiful creature sprawled before me. He is so vulnerable. I push his legs up placing them over my shoulders. I press the head of hard cock to his opening. I see the fear in his eyes as he suddenly realizes that i have no intention of preparing him. I enter him fully in one violent thrust. He cries out in pain but I don’t wait for him to even adjust. I start pounding roughly into him as hard and fast I can. The sound of my skin slapping against his filling my ears. he feels so good. He so tight around my throbbing member. I realize pretty quickly that he is sobbing softly. It makes me ache inside him. I press my lips to his ear kissing it softly. Don’t cry my sweet I whisper softly. He doesn’t speak just lets me take him. I ram into him so hard it jars his whole body but I just holding him as tightly as I can. The feeling of his warm tightness enveloping me mixing with his soft crying in my ear drive me closer to the edge. he is so broken and perfect this way. I roughly dig my nails into his hips growling mine. Say it I snarl at him. I am yours Gee he whimpers. that’s all it takes to sending me crashing over the edge. I force myself as deeply as can into him spilling my seed. I let me limp cock slide from his body with an audible pop. I reach out to stroke his cheek he leans into my hand adoringly. I let his legs down but I do not move. I reach between his legs taking his hard leaking dick into my hand squeezing it. He whimpers in pleasure pushing his hips up into my hand. I gently stroke his shaft causing it to twitch in my hand. I love him so needy like this. He is completely at my mercy. I continue to stroke him until he explodes his seed spilling over my hand. I bring my hand up lick the taste of him off my hand. He speaks barely above a whisper and I have to strain to hear him. Gee I love you more than anything. I know Frankie baby I love you to. I feel a pang of guilt squeezing my heart. I’m sorry I hurt you I tell him. I know Gee you don’t mean it. I lean down capturing his lips with own. he pulls me down as close to him as he can. he holds me tightly and I let him. I might not treat him the way I always should but I wouldn’t trade him for anyone else on this planet. I know it. Hell he knows it to. I secretly hope he will not grow tired of me. I honestly love him I do but I will never give up my control.


End file.
